


In which they meet at a pet store

by stillusesapencil



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, but as a dog - Freeform, pet store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	In which they meet at a pet store

Cassian walks into the pet store, keeping Kay on a short leash. It’s not that Kay would be vicious, just that he might try to run away. And that would be unfortunate.

Once in the pet store, Cassian heads directly for the dog food section, Kay scrabbling his toes on the smooth floor. 

The isle is lined with large bags of food, each proclaiming they are the best for growing dogs.

Cassian is overwhelmed.

He doesn’t know what food to buy; he just adopted Kay a few weeks ago. But man, puppies do eat a lot and the complementary bag from the shelter is already running out. 

As he stands in the middle of the isle, surrounded by confusing bags of food, Kay sniffing at each one, a young woman in a blue t-shirt looks down the isle.

Her hair is in a bun, and her nametag says _Jyn_. “Can I help you?” she asks.

Kay chooses this exact moment to yank free and beeline for her, sliding on the floor.

“Kay!”

Jyn extends her hand to let Kay smell it, and he gives a small bark. 

“Hello!” she coos. “What a friendly doggie!”

Cassian grabs at the end of the leash. “I’m so sorry.”

“No!” Jyn smiles up from where she’s rubbing between Kay’s ears. “It’s alright. How old is he?”

“About six months,” Cassian says, staring at the brightness of her eyes.

“Are you looking for a particular kind of food?”

“I…don’t really know what to get him,” Cassian says.

“Here.” Jyn points out a small bag of mid-sized puppy food. “Try that one. See if he likes it.” She rounds the end of the isle while Cassian and Kay trail her like…well, like lost puppies.

“Get this too. I’m sure he’s chewing everything right now.”

Cassian nods, taking the toy from her. It squeaks in his hand. He smiles at her. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Can I check you out?”

Cassian swallows, suddenly realizing he cannot stay in this store forever. “Yes. Thank you.”

Jyn checks them out and tells Kay goodbye with a pat on the head.

Cassian lingers one moment longer. “Thank you, Jyn. I really appreciate it.”

Jyn smiles and waves goodbye.

As Cassian walks out of the store, he hopes the dog food runs out very quickly, just so he can have an excuse to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it would be more in-character for Kay to hate Jyn, but it was weirder for Bohdi to be the dog and they're dogs, so who cares anyway? 
> 
> On that note, what sort of dog would Kay be anyway?


End file.
